This present invention relates to an improvement in hoses used to connect an object in need of fluid for use and a fluid source therefor, and more particularly to a hose which prevents spillage of the fluid in the event the hose ruptures.
Hoses to connect a fluid source to an object which uses that fluid, such as, by way of example and not limitation, a water supply source to a washing machine are routinely used in commercial and residential settings. Generally, the water supply line is open so that the machine may be immediately used. During such use, or in instances where the water supply line is kept in the open position and the machine is not in use, should the hose rupture, water will spill onto the surrounding environment generally causing damage thereto.
When a washing machine is operated, most people begin their wash cycle and generally leave the area with the washing machine unattended. The washing machine, being automatic in most cases, runs through its complete washing cycle and stops. Oftentimes the user may even completely depart the area for an extended period of time. Should the hose rupture, water will spill and cause damage. A hose which contains the spill and diverts it safely from the area would prevent the damage otherwise caused by a water spill.
Several attempts at fashioning such a hose or device have been attempted. Some have met with success but all are generally complex structures or cumbersome in application and operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,549 issued to Renner shows an attachment to existing hoses which has sleeves fitting over each of a washing machine's inlet hoses completely covering them. Each sleeve is joined together by an interconnecting member 26 which is attached to a drainage hose 34 directed and attached to the outlet hose of the washing machine. This attachment is well-suited for the intended purpose but complex in structure and cumbersome in application by the average consumer/user.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,237 issued to McCollough is an equally structurally complex device which fits over existing plumbing fixtures to create a second passageway for water to enter and drain from a drain tube in the event the covered fixture leaks or ruptures. This, as the previously described prior art patent, is a retro-fit device adapted to fit over existing fixtures and is cumbersome to apply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,190 issued to Staley relates to a hydraulic safety hose having an inner hose and an outer hose with the outer hose in fluid communication with a T-collar device. The T-collar has a valve to close off continued flow of hydraulic fluid in either direction, depending on the needs of the user. When a leak from the inner hose is detected, presumably from a rupture, the leak is automatically detected by a sensor which activates an electronically operated valve to close off the inner hose/outer hose combination from fluid communication with the T-collar. This device contemplates high pressure use for hydraulic fluids, is complex in structure, and, much like the Renner patent, equally cumbersome in application. In short, none of these prior art devices enjoys the simplicity and effectiveness of the present invention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. Protect the area surrounding machines using a connector hose or similar object for connecting a fluid supply to the machine. PA1 b. Provide a simple and inexpensive fluid connector for such machines. PA1 c. Provide an easy-to-use and easy-to-install fluid connector and protector.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.